Can't Look Back
by sierraqueen
Summary: This story take place in T6 where two of the most powerful company declares war. its a Jin/Nina pairing. Chapter 9 up..!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi fellas, this is my first fic. Its about Jin/Nina pairing that I love. Finally I have the guts to post my story here. So be nice, and give me an advice ok? enjoy =)_

_

* * *

  
_

Its already past the midnight. The weather is changing from fall to winter, no wonder its been really cold outside. The street is very quiet, only drunken man who's always making noise in the alley. Just then, a luxurious limousine stepped aside in the front of old building. The man inside the limo stepped outside and adjusting his long overcoat, protecting his body from coldness.

" Sir, are you sure you don't want us to escorting you inside? " a man who dressed in black suit asked his boss.

" No need to worry, this is just a another illegal wrestling arena. You wait here." He remove his dark glasses and begin to walk inside the rundown building. He's really confident about finding her in this place. Once his inside, he can smell the mix of sweat and smoke stinging in his nose. Heavy atmosphere make his head fuzzy.

He made his way to the empty seat in the upper corner of this buliding, and take a seat. Then, a girl with a sexy attire approaching and offering him some cheap whiskey. He refuse, and ask the waiter " What's goin' on on that ring? ". She reply him with a smirk " Well, they're wrestling. People bet their money on winning side. The works."

He watch the show seriously, and furrowing his brow. " But, that chick is so fantastic. She beat them all, all the men in there. She's got a lot of spunk if you ask me."

" Hmm.. " He let out an interesting thoughts. " Thanks for the information. " He give the girl a very nice tip, and made his way down to the ringside.

The blonde female who dressed in attractive wrestling suit ( its the wrestling suit Nina use in Death By Degrees ) which is fighting a big giant man furiously take a quick glance at him. But remain very calm, and continue attacking her opponent. After knocking her last opponent, she received a big applause from all the people who watched her match.

She jumps from the ringside, and head to the locker room. The man in black overcoat following her slowly back to the locker room. She knew this. Once she's inside, she begin to undress herself and toss her wrestling suit the floor. Then she step in to the shower room. Feel relief after hot splash of water rinse her sweaty body.

The door is opened, the man stepped inside and take a seat in the metal bench near her suitcase, waiting her to finish her shower patiently. He can smell the lavender scent she's been using for shower. He inhale deeply..

Once she's done, she wrapped her body in a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. " What do you want, Kazama? " she asking him curiously, and waiting his reply. " And hello to you, miss williams." He smiled, and made his way toward her. So close that he can smell her lavender scent from her body.

" I want to hire you as to be my personal bodyguard." She looks surprised hearing his tendency. Honestly, she thoughts that he just want to make her pay for trying to kill him years ago. She's stepped back, and retrieving her clothes from her locker.

" Whats your answer, Nina?" He asks her again. She give him no response then walking behind a white drapery and start dressing. He can see her silhouette behind that drapery. He admit that Nina has a very georgeous body. He's finally saying " Still waiting for your answer, missy..." He can't stop watching her sexy silhouette.

Then, She stepped out and say " Did you enjoying that peep show? Its done now, you can leave." She reply coldly.

" I'm not leaving before hearing your answer." He stand still.

" Do you rememberred I've tried to kill you years ago?"

" Of course, and I wont change my decision." Giving her a serious look.

" What if I betray you ?" She want to hear his responses.

" Oh, you won't. Smart women like you wouldn't dare to betray a man like me. I can offer you anything, Nina. Money, power, facility? Its your call."

She still thinking about his offering. He walks closer toward her and reach her cold hand, putting his card. Inhaling her scent deeply. " Think about it, this is so much much better than your job now. You have no future in this rundown place." And then he just leave her alone.

" A better job, huh? He's right. I'm done with this place." Then She begin throwing her clothes in her suitcase and prepared to leave this shitty place.

Outside, Jin step inside his limo. One of his men asks him if Nina will accept the offering. He just said " I always get what I want." And let out a devilish grin.

In the darkness night, the limousine drive back to the most powerful place, Zaibatsu palace.

* * *

_A/N : I realize that my writing is still bad. But I'll really appreciate if you can leave me a review and advice to help me improved my writing. Oh, and one more thing, my english probably still very bad, I'm still learning. Many Thanks.. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_There still much I don't understand of tekken6 storyline, so I'm still doing research. Fell free to give me some nice useful information. :)_

Disclaimer: I own noooothing. I'm sorry, I forgot to insert a disclaimer in the 1st chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Nina's Apartment

" Hmmmph.. I'm so tired. This is so not worth it. Cheap payment, long working hours. I feel like I'm just some kind of puppet who have to keep entertaining those people."

Its a past 2 am when she arrive at her apartment. She let out a heavy sigh and toss her key in the nearest table, and drop her bags in a couch. She sits down on the couch and rub her sore back. Even when Nina used to work as an assassin, she only work for an hour or two. She's really good in this job, never missed her target and always did her job fast and clean, and that's always keep her food on the table.

She walks to the kitchen, and open the refrigerator. Searching everything is edible, and only find a bottle of mineral water. Seriously, how poor is she now?

Never felt so exhausted before, she decide need a sleep. She walks to her bedroom, and not bothering to change her clothes. She just slips inside the cover, and falling in to the deep slumber.

Zaibatsu Palace

The dark haired man is sitting in front of big fireplace. In the tables, there's a bunch of documents and a bottle of wine. Those are documents from Zaibatsu Lab research, which contains a various reports of several experiment. Zaibatsu Lab currently is working on Bio-weapon experiment. Aside from a military organization, Mishima corporation developing a massive powerful weapon. Jin take a sips from his glass and currently reading seriously on a research called 'Azazel's chamber'. He didn't quite understand when he read this sentences ' when a clash between two evil stars, the most demonic possession should be freed '.

" what's the meaning of this? " Jin massage his forehead. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

" come in " He said. A brazillian man with a black suit entering the room, and give Jin a salute. Jin nods at him and ask " Do you bring her document? "

Eddy give him the brown folder " everything about her is in this folder, sir."

Jin let out smirk. " good job, you're dismissed." After Eddy saluting his boss and leave the room, Jin sits behind his desk an begin to read this document.

_Nina Williams_

_Age : physically 24_

_Nationality : Ireland_

_Fighting style : Bone martial arts and assassination techniques based on aikido_

_Blood type : A ( change during cyrosleep )_

_Race : Human_

_Height : 5'3''_

_Weight : 108 lbs_

_Occupation : Former Assassin_

_Siblings : Anna Williams_

_Cyrogenic experiments:_

_Nina Williams ( 22 ) was put into cold sleep by Dr. Bosknovitch and woken 20 years later in time of third tournament. She was being controlled by Ogre to kill Jin Kazama, but failed. During cyrosleep projects, she became pregnant through In-Vitro Fertilization and had given birth to an infant boy named Steve fox._

Jin stop reading the rest of document because he's already knew the rest. He felt somewhat sad for Nina. He knew, with a past like that, no wonder Nina has a cold personality like now. Jin too actually has changed, He used to be a nice boy and loving person. But the devil inside him make him a violent and thirst of power. He somewhat begin to understand her a little.

Back at Nina's place

Sweat droplets running from her forehead, she's having nightmare again. Every night. She dreaming about her past, where she's sneaked into Mishima laboratory to assassinate Kazuya. She didn't rememberred anything about it. Strange, she's always dream about it. It almost like she can feel the nakedness of her body being drowned into cold water and trapped inside a some kind of glass cage. She didn't expect fallen into their traps, and become Lab-rat experiment. Before she completely unconscious, she saw Kazuya's sly smile.

" Arghh...!" Her screams echoing inside this room. Nina is completely awake now, sweat droplets running through her cold body. She feels her eyes burning when she open them, as the sunlight hitting her dark room from outside. Nina wipe her sweat in her forehead and slowly getting out from the bed.

She walks to the bathroom, and seeing her face in the mirror made her freaked out.

" I looked like shit !" then she proceed to undress herself and begin her late-morning shower. Nina applying a sweet smelling shampoo to her hair, feeling little bit relaxing, thinking about his offering last night. Maybe she should accept that job, besides its hard to find a decent job these days. Imagining that she have to serving food in a cheap restaurant and wearing a short skirt like a damn maid made her freaking out. " Nah, not happening to me.." Nina says to herself and stepped out from the shower, wrapping herself in a towel.

" Uh, where did I put his card? " she searching in a coat she wore last night, and find his card. She smiling, now that she' already make a decision there is no going back.

G Corporation

"Have you got any information on what's he doing lately?" a Japanese looking man in a white formal suit talking with his man. Even though he's almost 50, he still well-built and charismatic. He is strong, no one doubts that. That's why everyone supporting him to take down Mishima Zaibatsu. But, his true intention actually is absorb Devil gene from Jin and power domination in the world.

" He's been spotted in an Illegal wrestling arena last night. My intelligent said that he's been recruiting some strong peoples to be his bodyguard, sir." That man giving Kazuya some pictures. One of them showing that Jin entering an old building.

" Bodyguards? Who? Didn't he already recruited Eddy Gordo at his side? " He make a curious face, and tapping his hand on the desk.

" well, I believe that he approached a women named Nina williams."

" Interesting.. keep an eye on him! I wanna see how prepared he is for this war." without a futher question, he saluting his boss and leave.

Kazuya press a code number in his phone. " Bruce, prepare yourself, we gonna meet someone special. " after hanging the phone, he sat back to his comfy chair.

A wide smile in his face " lets see.. where are u hiding now Anna?? "

* * *

_A/N : I hope this chapter isn't too confusing and weird. I know its a short, Next time gonna be longer one. Stay tuned if you interting in this story. BTW, thank for all the reviews, it makes me happy.. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: don't own anything. Just my plot, and there are some place I'll mention in this chapter and I never been there before. Anyway, let's continue with the story..._

_

* * *

  
_

CHAPTER 3

Zaibatsu Lab

Security in this area is very tight. Not only because this is where Zaibatsu conducting their experiments here, but this is the most important assets to the company. Jin orders his man to stay alert if there's an intruder. He dressed in his leather trench coat and wearing his sunglasses. Next to him is Eddy Gordo, who also dressed in the same attire. They're supervising some researcher and scientists. One of them asks Jin if He allow them to take his blood sample. In order to extract devil gene from his blood, he must do research first about it. Jin's intention is clear, He didn't want to his devil side being uncontrollable. He asked his scientists to make him some antigen, so he wouldn't have to worry about his unexpected transformation.

Jin's Office

Nina is waiting inside of Jin's office. The guards even didn't notice there's an outsider sneaking in they headquarters. It so easy for her. She thinks that Jin is in bad protection. Enemies can attack from anywhere. Something that make her considering this job.

Nina takes a sit in his comfy chair, and begins to take a look at his pile of folders in his desk. One of them catches her attention. It says 'Nina Williams – strictly confidential', which makes her curious. Once she's about to open it, Jin come inside his office. He looks surprised seeing Nina here.

Not only because she looks so attractive and beautiful in a black tops which revealing her nice cleavage, she's also wear purple blazer and black leather pants. Her blond hair is tied into ponytail. She's looking so hot but classy.

Jin's eyes wandering all over her body. Finally, he speaks "How did you get in here? "

She's walking closer towards him, "Well, you have a poor security here. What can I say, it's too easy for someone like me." She smiles and continue take a step closer to him. "Let's get down to the business, shall we? ".

Jin walks toward to wine cabinet, and pull a bottle of wine. He adding ice and pouring wine into every glass. One for him, and one for her. "Relax, we can discuss that later on dinner. Are you free tonight, Nina? "Then offering her a glass of wine. She smiles, and takes a sip on her wine. "If you want to ask me for a date, just say so. But yes, dinner is fine." she put her glass in the nearest table and proceed to leave his office.

Suddenly, Jin grabs her hands and pulling her closer to him. "I'll send limo to your place. "He gives her his seductive smile and let go of her hand. Nina takes a last glance at him and walks outside.

He talks to himself "why on earth that woman makes me so interested? What kind of magnet she is? "

Lucaya beach, Bahamas Island.

There is a woman in a red bikini lying above yellow mat. She put on her sunglasses and enjoying the sun warmth and the wind blow-softly on her body. It almost drives her asleep.

From a distant, two man watching her. They dressed like a tourist, with a floral shirts and short pants. "Wow..! She's HOT!" a dark skinned man shouts as he removes his sunglasses.

"Control your hormones, Bruce. We're not about to having fun, yet. "A smirk escape from his mouth and he starts approaching the sexy young lady.

Once they got on her side, she's make a disturbed face. "What happens to the sun?" and take off her sunglasses. "Holy shit! You startled me! I thought you were a bikini inspector..."

And those two men just laughing at her. "Easy princess, it's just us!" Bruce says and blinks at her.

"Well-well, isn't this the great Kazuya Mishima and Bruce Irvin? What can I do for you, gentleman? "She's batting her eyelashes and caressing Kazuya's face.

Nina's Apartment. 6.10 pm

"Why I can't find any dress in this closet?" Nina is throwing all her wardrobe contents everywhere. She has to find something to wear for dinner tonight. She's almost giving up before find a nice black dress. It's very beautiful; it's used to be Anna's. But she didn't mind wears Anna's dress. The dress is made from velvet material, simple but elegant. It has a V-neck and sleeveless. Without second thoughts she begins to dress herself and look surprised when she looks on the mirror. "Hmm... not bad huh?"

Nina walking inside her bathroom and take her make-up properties from a cabinet. She applying dark mascara and powdering her face. After spending 15 minutes try not looking too much wears make-up. She's spray perfumes to her neck and put on her black stilettos, then grabs her purse. Now, she's ready to go.

Outside, a tan skinned man with a spike blond hair is waiting her outside the limo. He wears a nice looking suit, but not so formal. When he saw Nina walking outside from her apartment, he immediately introducing himself.

"Good night Miss Williams, my name is Lars. Our master is already waiting for you. Please get inside the limo." he opens the door and let her in.

"Thank you..." its all she said. She wonders why Jin sent someone important like Lars Alexanderson to pick her up. Is it for her safety? Isn't that a little bit too much?

Aragawa Restaurant, Shinbashi Tokyo

The dark sky decorating crowded street in Tokyo, creating a wonderful landscape in this city. Peoples seems busy to minding their own business. After the limo stops in the front of glorious building, Lars opens the door and let Nina out from the limo. She feels nervous and excited at the same time. Not because she never dated anyone before, but she never treated so special like this.

"Please, follow me miss..."That good looking man escorting her to inside of the building, and make his way to the VIP room.

He opens the wooden pine door and tells her to get inside. "Right this way..." and close the door after she get inside.

The room is very nice, the white screen and the dimmed lights make this room feel so... romantic.

"I'm glad you made it here safely, Nina. " He step forward and kissing her hand. She surprised, she never let any man kiss her hand before. He looks very handsome in a black tux, covering his nice muscular body perfectly. Not only that, He smells very good. It makes her melting inside. Jin is attractive man, she admit it.

Jin looks Nina in the eye and smile. "You're so beautiful tonight." She is blushing and that's make her even prettier. He prepares a dining chair for her, and she takes a seat on it. No one had ever done something sweet like this for her. They began eating silently, until Jin broke the silent room.

"I have to ask you something, Nina. What makes you accept my offering?" He looks at her deep blue eyes.

"You don't need to know my reasons. But I can guarantee my loyalty to you." she finally says, not wanting him to know her true motives. It's just for money.

"Is that so? You won't leave my side and betray me? "His gaze never left her eyes, wanting honesty.

"I won't ever leave your side. Happy now? "

He smiles and raises his glass of wine. Nina does the same.

"To us..." He speaks softly.

"To your safety..." She smiles and takes a sip at her wine. The deal is made, there is no going back.

Just then, they heard shattered glass, people screams, and gun firing....

_What will happen next....???_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: next is an action scene. I hope I can write it well... oh... and romance soon...!! :)

Please tell me what u think... Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ don't own. I'm tired writing this anyway__. _LOL

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Previously chapter__:_

"To us..." He speaks softly.

"To your safety..." She smiles and takes a sip at her wine. The deal is made, there is no going back.

Just then, they heard shattered glasses, people screams, and gun firing....

* * *

There are too many dead bodies laying on the floor. Some trying to save their own life, some just giving up. As the Jin's man is firing the unknown intruders, many innocent people are shot in accident.

Lars opens the VIP room and warns Jin to leave this place. In situation like this, the best move is escape. "Sir! There's an intruders, please leave this place at once. My man will protect you until you made it back to HQ safely." He's breathing fast, gun ready at his hand.

"Who did this? Is it Kazuya?" Jin didn't expect they would be attacked soon.

"I don't know. They leaded by a woman." They are sneaking outside to avoid random bullets.  
Nina sees someone standing behind a counter, aiming their position. She wears tight red cat suit and her brown hair is blow freely. Nina recognizes her. She takes a gun from her purse and running at Anna's direction.

"Nina, wait!! Where are you going?" Jin try to stop her, but she's already far. "I'm just doing my job." She says without turn her face on him. Nina shoots the brunette women, but missed. That woman removes her mask to reveal her face. "Hello big sis, missing your target?" she laughs and shoots back at Nina. But, Nina is fast, she grabs the nearest G soldier and make him a human shield.

He screams as the bullets piercing his body. Nina dropping the dead crops and smiling.

"It looks like you shot the wrong target? You losing your touch, Anna." giving Anna a mockery. Anna began take a fighting stance, so is Nina. "Come on baby, show me what you've got." She said before start fighting with her little sister. Anna running towards her and punching her, making her nose bleed. Then, Nina responding by kicking her on stomach and bring her fist to Anna's jaw. She flung away and hitting the wall. But, G soldiers start to attack Nina as well.

They surrounding her and flicking their gun, ready to shoot her. Just then, Jin and Lars coming from nowhere and helping her take down the G soldiers. One of soldier aim his gun onto Jin's back, but Nina saw this. She grabs that soldier and twisting his neck, and performing sadistic cupid to other man. Scream escaping from his mouth and he fell to the ground. Jin gives them a signal to escape and let his man handle this mess. He grabs Nina's arm and running outside of the building. Unfortunately, Anna is conscious and picks a nearest gun and shoots them. Nina knew this and pushing Jin aside. She's got shot.

Jin catches her before she hit the ground. His anger is boiling, the dark aura coming from inside his body. Before he completely lost his mind, Lars picks the gun and shoots at Anna, but she's gone.

* * *

Izumisano Hospital

"Sir, please leave this to me and get some rest. You haven't sleep since last night." Lars is standing next to him. He try to convince him, But Jin still didn't listen. Even though her wound isn't vital, but she still unconscious. The operation turn out well, only leave a tiny scar at her shoulder. All thanks to technology. She's in stable condition.

"You get back to the HQ, and tell Eddy to tighten our defense. Our enemies will attack us anytime."

He says coldly. "Roger that. Sir!" Lars excuses himself and leave.

Jin takes a deep breath, watching her asleep. He sits down beside her and holding her hand. She's so pale. Looks like he's falling for her.

* * *

_Nina gasping, trying to breath, but the water seems breathable. She's too cold. Her clothes is nowhere to find. Nina stars knocking the glass tube, wanting escape. But she can't. No one can hear her voice. She's trapped inside, and it makes her crazy. A familiar man walks closer. His smiles, she won't forget that.

* * *

_

" Haaaah.. !" Nina opens her eyes. She's breathing fast. Adjusting her eyes from dimmed lights in this room. "Where am I?" she speaks weakly, and turn her head aside. Jin still holding her hand tightly. His head leaning on the side of her bed. He's asleep. "Hey..." Nina whisper softly. She's touch his cheeks with her other hand. He's so adorable when sleeping.

"Humph..." He moaning then opens his eyes. "Uh, Nina... you awake? How do you feel?" Jin touching her forehead, worrying if she got a fever.

"I'm okay... Why are you here?" She took his hand and bring it to her lap. He's quiet, looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, you saved my life." He speaks softly. Feeling relieved she's conscious now.

"It's my duty. You don't have to thank me." Not aware that she's still holding his hand.

Then, without a hesitation, he leaned forward and kiss her lips. She's shocked, but didn't stop him.

They shared a passionate kiss. Heart beating fast, feeling so close to him. His hand caresses her cheek, still kissing her softly. Suddenly, she's pull out. "Hmm... what are we doing?" He can see a red light from her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Jin is nervous. She's so beautiful but looks so fragile. He doesn't want hurt her...

"Maybe I should leave..." She didn't want him to leave, and reaching his hand. He turns around and looks at her.

"Stay with me..." She finally tells him.

* * *

A/N: whew.. I hope that not so bad, I'm trying my best to describe that action scene and building their chemistry. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think please...... ^__^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey fellas, sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy lately doing my college assignment, and I'm planning to graduate this year. Yay! ^_^**_

_**Btw, thanks for reviews, they motivating me somehow. :)**_

Disclaimer: I own noooooothing... (Do I always have to write this??)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been awhile since Nina left hospital and stays at Mishima's. As Jin's bodyguard, she has authority to access all MFG facilities. Jin using Tekken force for manipulate acts, causing riots and war among nations. People began upset that MFG shady activities only bring the war into chaos. Seeing many nations against him, Jin announces Mishima Zaibatsu independence and declares war on entire world. Lars is sent to Russia to maintain Zaibatsu secret lab. Its only getting worse when G corporation starts attacking MFG. Nina could see that Jin slowly sink in darkness, but she refuse to leave him. Somehow she believes that there is a way to suppress his evil side and intend to find out.

_**Zaibatsu Mansion**_

The weather seems too cold as the snow had covered the ground completely. The snowfall only made the scenery around Mansion looks beautiful, and quite. There is something about winter that makes him fell so peaceful, and somewhat lonely. He used to think he didn't need anyone and if he has power and money, he can have anything. True, He has them now, but why he still feels something is missing, fell so alone..

Jin sits in front of fireplace, looking the fire which burning the logs. He holding a bottle of wine, and walking towards a window pane. Looking at beautiful snowflakes falls from the sky. It's still early, he can see the sun rising from the east. He can see his reflection through the window pane. Dark circles surrounding his eyes, clearly he hadn't slept last night.

He put the bottle in the desk, and presses a small remote. The computer screen shows Nina's room. The camera rotates showing her sleeping form, Jin remote the camera, focusing on her face. She looks so beautiful, her blond hair sparkling touched by the lights. Just like a goddess... He smiles to himself.

The phone ringing, he turned off the screen and answers the phone.

"How is it?" he speaks to the man out there.

"Are you sure? Where's your position?" He grabs his coat and walking outside his office.

The meeting place is locating on secluded area, the roads are pretty damaged and the snow only make it worst. He cursed to himself that didn't bring his men with him. He was forced to walk because his car can't proceed further. Fortunately, the place he's looking for isn't to far away. The falling snow wiped his footprints. "Why would they pick a strange place like this? I have to be careful..." He continues walk closer to the building, there is something very fishy about this place.

Once he arrives, a Chinese man dressed in black suit greets him. "Welcome, our boss is expecting you. Are you alone?" he investigating him. "Don't worry, I didn't bring anyone." Jin replies silently.

And the guards let him inside. This building looks like a huge warehouse. There are many dusty crates, and medium table in middle of the room. "Ah, there you are what took you so long?" A fat Chinese man with a long beard greets him. Jin walks closer toward him. "Want to smoke?" The Chinese man offers him, and lit the cigarette for himself. "Cut the crap! Where's is the documents?" He says coldly and gives him a death glare. "Geez..! Calm down, it's inside this folder. And now it's my time to ask the payment." Zhen grins to him. Jin put a thick envelope in the table, and then opens the folder. After takes several minutes read the document, he throws them on Zhen face. Making all the guards turns at him.

"This is rubbish! They aren't documents I've been looking for. Are you trying to fool me?" Jin slams his hands angrily to the table. "Hey, that's all I've got! Stealing those from G corp. isn't easy, I almost caught." Zhen talks like it wasn't his problem. "Listen! you bastard! I paid you professionally and you give me this bullshit?!" Jin already lost his temper and brings his fist to Zhen's face. The fat man fell to the ground and ordering his man to attack Jin. Jin is surrounded, but he fights back, punching his opponent and snatch the gun. Begin firing to all his opponents. The guards calling for back up and began swarm over Jin. He runs to behind the crates to avoid random bullets. He's firing back and manages to reduce their number. Zhen takes this chance to sneaking and shot him with tranquilizer. "Argh…!" Jin fell on his knees, the tranquilizer made his head spinning and soon he became unconscious. "Quick! Carry him upstairs and tie him!" Zhen laughs hysterical. It seems his plans worked well.

**Zaibatsu Mansion**

The blond woman opens her eyes, stretching her arms. Slowly get up from her bed, and looking at the clock. "Huh? I'm overslept again... I hope Jin doesn't mad at me because of this." She never been early riser, its just became a habits. Nina walks towards bathroom and began her morning ritual. Refreshed and fully awake now, she starts dressing in casual outfit. Navy blue tops with zipper in front of it and put on black leather pants. Nina tied her hair into ponytail, and applies simple make ups to her face. The weather is cold, and she decides to wear her jackets. Once she's about to leave her room, she hear someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She opens the door. The guard looks panic. "What's wrong?" Nina folded her arms and waiting his reply patiently. "The m-master is missing. We can't find him everywhere." He finally says it and waiting her order. "What? Where did he go?" Nina running towards Jin's office and find this room empty. The guards following her, "The gatekeeper said that he saw Master's car left this place". Nina tells him to bring the gatekeeper. After he left, Nina trying to call Jin's number but got no answer. She redialed again, and still got same result. Then, Eddy appears with some guards and the gatekeeper. "Find something?" the Brazilian man asks, and Nina shook her head. He let out a deep sigh. "What time when he left this place?" Eddy interrogates the gatekeeper.

"I don't know exactly but it still dawn when I saw his car left... Please don't fire me..." He's pleading to her. Eddy gave them a sign to leave this room and telling them not to spread about this news. After they left, He suggests Nina to track his phone. "Leave this to me, just go back to your office just in case when G corp. starts attacking." He nods and leaver alone. She starts tracking his phone signal and waiting for result. "Come on! Where are you Jin?" she's worried about him and wonders why he didn't tell her. She's supposed to be his side now. Nina tapping her hands furiously at the table, waiting the computer shows his signal. Then after few minutes searching, there is a blinking dot in the northwest of Tokyo. She clicks that signal and surprise when she knows his location. "Asama Mountains?" she feels something bad about this.

_**Few hours later, near Asama Mountains.**_

Jin is chained to the wall. He is half conscious. Zhen speaks to someone from his phone. It looks like he's dealing with someone and discussing about reward or something. His man saw Jin trying to break the chains. "Boss, he's awake. What should we do?" The skinny man points at him. Zhen take a glance at Jin and ending his conversation. "Hey... how do you feel?" he take a step closer and bring his fist to Jin's face. Blood trickles from his nose. "That's for my handsome face! You broke my nose." Jin looking at him with anger, struggling to release himself but felling weak because the drugs they gave him. "Nah... You can't break those chains. It made special only for you." Zhen laughing and press the small devices. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghhh…!" Jin screaming in pain feels his body electrocuted. He was gasping for air. The cold weather made his body shiver. "I'm going to kill you son of a bi**h!!" He shouts loudly. Zhen talks to him "Really? But I'm planning to hand over you to my client. Oh, by the way his name is Kazuya. Sounds familiar to you?" knowing whose behind all of this, Jin emotion is boiling up. He's trying to break free, only make his body electrocuted again. Deep growls can be heard from that place.

"Shit!!" the roads almost slips her motorbike. Nina driving with a full speed hopes that Jin is alright. She looks at her GPS indicating her already closer to his signal. The sky is cloudy, it seems there's going to be worst soon. When she spotted his car park aside the streets, she quickly stops. And then run to check his car. No signs of him. Nina looks at her surrounding. Maybe there is a building near somewhere. She following a signal from her device and began looking for him. Once she found old building, she takes her gun from inside her jacket. Nina walks slowly inside, and spotting five guards patrolling. Nina hides herself behind crates and put silencer to her gun. One of the guards walks to her direction. Nina is moving aside and sneaks behind the guards, then quickly twisting his head, and drags his corps behind the crates. She's aim her gun at the guards which sitting in the chair. One perfect shot between his eyes and he's fall to the ground. Once she's about to hide the corps, another guards catch her and begin firing at her. Nina fires back, sending him to hell. Unfortunately because that noise, her presences is found out. Didn't expect this happens, she pretend to give up. Nina drops her gun, and raises her hand. One of them walks closer and trying to restrain her. Noticing that he's carrying a katana on his back, she spins around and snatches the katana. They begin attacking her, but she's fast. The blood is spraying to her katana. Nina continues to attacking her opponents while avoiding bullets. But she felt something hits her back with electric objects. Knocking her to the grounds.

"Nina..?" Jin shocked when they carrying her body and drop her to the floor. "What are you doing to HER?" He shouts loudly when they manage to tie her hands. Zhen enters the room with gun at his hand. "So she's coming to save you, huh?" His men tore her jackets, and find her communicator and destroy it. "I'm impressive she's manage to found you here. But this bitch's causing many troubles. I think we have to punish her, aren't we?" They are laughing as Zhen stroking her cheeks. "Don't touch her..!!!" Jin warns him. He can't let those bastards do something to her. Zhen walks towards him "Why? Is she so important to you?" Jin spat at him. "If you dare to hurt her, I swear this is your last day on earth!!" His emotion boiling up, the mark on his arm starts burning.

Zhen ignores his warning; he gives his man a sign to undress Nina. Zhen turns to her side, his hand reach the zipper in front of her tops. His head turning to face Jin, letting he knows what's going to happen to her. Satisfied when saw Jin trying to free himself. They laughing as Nina's zipper pulled down. Very excited with this entertainment. "She's beautiful. It's going to be fun guys!"

Suddenly Jin's eyes are turning dark, the mark on his arm starts glowing and with a one move, all the chains is broken. His body growing stronger. All of them watch him with a shock. Zhen shots him but Jin catches the bullet with his hand. He could see the fear from Zhen eyes. The others tried to attack him but Jin brings his claws to them. Ripped their body apart. Blood splashing to the wall, as he make his turn toward the fat ugly man. He lifted Zhen from the ground, choking him to death and broke his neck. Disgusted with the Zhen's corps, he throws him across the room. After eliminated his entire enemy, Jin slowly back to his normal state. Felt disgusted with the blood on his hand. He wipes it with Zhen's clothes. He grabs his coat and carrying Nina then makes his way out from this place.

Outside, the weather is bad. The storm is blurring his visions. He had no choice but to keep walking. Few moments later he felt exhausted, the snow only making his steps heavier. Jin touches Nina forehead, feeling so cold. So he decided to find a shelter. After walking for a few minutes, he saw abandoned cottage. Carefully, he opens the door and make sure this place is safe. He laid Nina on the floor, and needs to make a log-fire to warm them. He throws all the wood material into rusty oil drum. Jin find a lighter inside his coat apparently Zhen put his lighter in a wrong coat. He starts light a fire inside the oil drum, but keeps it further away from other objects.

He sits next to her, his hands touching her forehead. Nina slowly opened her eyes, feeling dizziness on her head. "Are you okay?" he noticed that her clothes soaking wet because the snow. He has to remove her clothes, so she wouldn't catches fever. "What… are you doing?" She refuses him. "Hey, you have to remove it. Its soaking wet and I don't want you get sick." She trusts him and allowing him to take off her clothes. Then, removes his coat and wrap it on her. "What about you?"

He hangs her clothes near the log-fire to dry it. Then he sits next to her. "I'll be fine. I hope the storms will stop soon." Nina shift closer to him and share the coat with him. Jin turns his head and look her in the eye. She's lean on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. His heart beating fast, her breath is like a lullaby to him. It seems that when she's around, he no longer feel alone. His feelings for her only grow stronger every single day. Should he tell her about that? What if she didn't feel the same way too?

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: well, what do you think? They actually made a cute couple, huh? :) **_

_**Sorry if I can't write the action well, it's very tiring somehow. Lol**_

_**And I love how their chemistry growing, the romance parts inspired by my fav. serial tv**_

_**Reviews will be nice.. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, I'm back..!! I apologize for neglecting my story. Actually, I've had computer issue, and I lost all my documents including my story, so I had to rewrite my story :(_

_and thanks for reviewers, and people who fave my story. I'm so happy that someone likes my story.. :D_

_Enjoy...!!_

Disclaimer : if I own Tekken I will make a Jin & Nina spin-off !! Muahaha.. XD

* * *

_**Several days after Snowstorm incident**_

"Now be a good boy, and wait for mommy here, I'll be right back.." A middle-aged woman, smile warmly to her son and kissed his cheek.

"Uh-huh. I'm a good boy, mom. I'll wait patiently here" The little boy replied with a sweet smile, carrying the ball in his arms. He began playing with the ball and looked so happy.

Jin saw the little boy, and then smiled. The boy reminded him of himself as a child. He secretly longed for those moments and still feeling guilty for the dead of his mother. Suddenly he felt that he was the one who gave the threat to everyone. Imagining what if the little boy and the other children lost their parents because of this war made him sad. But he know this is the only way to end his curse blood.

The ball that hit him, making him awake from his thoughts. "Hey mister, will you return my ball?" The boy looked scared of him, staring at him with teary eyes. Jin smiled at him, he took the ball and walked toward the boy. "Here you go, be a good boy and take care of your mom, will you?" Jin strokes the boy's head and then moved away from the park.

When he got in his place, he hurried to shower. It seems like a morning stroll wasn't such a bad idea. He felt more relaxed and more focused. Actually the reason he went for a walk is to think about his feelings on Nina, but it ended thinking of his past instead. He admitted that since then, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt weak because of this, he never had a special relationship with a woman before. The only woman who ever close to him is Xiao, his friends in high school. But the feelings for Xiao is different which he felt toward Nina. With Xiao he considering nothing more than a sister because of her childish manners, nothing sparks between them. But with Nina, she's the only woman who could make him helpless, scared of losing her, and admired her because she's strong woman. She's beautiful, no one denies that.

* * *

Nina didn't want to remember the moment she trapped with him during snowstorm, but there is something different every time she looked at him. She didn't know the feeling she felt now, but she's a bit happy that Jin is the one who saved her, rather than simply abandoning her in the middle of snowstorm. Nina has an unpleasant memories of the snowstorm, there seems to be a connection with her past. She just couldn't remember it. Ever since the incident Jin also rather keeps his distance with her, Nina doesn't know what the reason. Jin is probably angry and disappointed with her being useless or simply because he found that she is troublesome. That part might hurt her pride as a bodyguard and ultimate assassin. Every time she gave her report to him, he always avoid eye contact with her, sometimes he just acted as if she is a regular employee. Nina decided not to think about it any longer. When she's about to leave the park, someone approached her. Nina reached the gun inside her jacket, her first instinct as an assassin.

"Hey, I think I know you.." A blond-haired man approached her. He studied her face.

"Yes, I've met you in a previous tournament. So, how are you now?" he smiled kindly at her. Nina still surprised, she didn't expect to meet him. But there's a feeling of happiness inside her to see him. He's fine, she's relieved.

"Oh.. Hi. You still remember me?" she was lost at words.

"Of course! How about you? Do you still remember my name, Nina?" Steve sat beside her. From his appearance he seemed to be going somewhere, he brought his motorcycle helmet.

"Steve Fox, right?" Nina replied briefly. "What are you doing here? I think you're back to England.."

"Well, since the war happened, my career as a boxer has ended. I guess I'd better stay here because now I've got a job. Besides, Marshal and Paul will be lonely if I went home." Steve explained to her.

"Paul? Marshal? Didn't they also participate in the previous tournament? So you live with them now?"

Nina never thought that she'll be talk a lot like this. It looks like they both started get along.

"Not really, I lived in a small apartment around here. How about you? Where do you live now?"

He asked with concerned tone. He studied her appearance, and gave her a smirk. "I see that you're doing well now, you already find decent job already?"

"Eh.. I now work for Jin Kazama.." she replied evenly. Steve's expression changed when he heard Jin's name, the man behind all this mess.

"Why?? Why are you helping him, Nina? Do you know how much destruction he caused?"

"Its not your business, Steve. I know what I'm doing now, and I don't regret it. So its better if you don't ask further if you don't like him. It seems I must go now.." Nina hurried to leave him, but Steve grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. Please stay a little longer.."

Nina stopped and looked back at him, then sat down again beside him.

Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin's Office

He seemed to be busy doing his paperwork, but his mind was elsewhere. Since this morning, Nina haven't came to him. He wondered where she is now. It's not like her to leave without permission from him. He tried to call her, but decided not to. He doesn't want Nina know if he was worried about her. Nina actually can take care of herself but he still worried.

'Why should I'm worried? Shouldn't she be in my side all the time? Damn, I'm not her bodyguard. Why

She continues to torture me with this feeling?' Jin said to himself.

There was a knock at the door, jin put back his cold face.

"Sir, everything is in order sir!" One of his man give a boring report to him. "Is there anything you need, Sir?"

"No, I'm fine. If she's back, tell her to see me immediately."

"Do you mean miss Williams, Sir?"

"Of course! Is there anyone else?" Jin replied with exasperation, making his man fear with his fierce gaze.

"Right away, Sir!" And then the poor man hurried to leave.

He watched security monitors at his computer. It seems that everything is under control. Few minutes later, he saw Nina walked with a man in front gate of his mansion. This angered him.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Steve."

"No problem, I'm happy to see you today. If you need someone to talk to or someone to help you, don't hesitate to call me" Steve gave her genuine smile, then hugged her. Something he wanted to do since a long time ago.

Unfortunately, Jin was watching them through his security camera.

"I should go.." Nina said goodbye to Steve and went inside.

After she went inside, one of her sub-ordinates greets her.

"Miss, you're finally back. Master has requesting to see you immediately."

"Huh, really? Ok, I'm going to see him now.."

Nina walking towards Jin's office. She knocked on the door and opened it. Jin is standing in front of fireplace, waiting for her.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He gave her a silent as an answer.

"Something wrong? Are you alright, jin?" Nina approaching him, and stood before him.

"Where have you been? Have you forgotten your job here? Do you think you can go as you please without my permission? And who was that man? Are you trying to betray me?" Jin bombarding her with a lot of question. He pulled her toward him, making her surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Jin? Don't you trust me? And please let go off me, you hurt me." Nina trying to free herself from his embrace, but he's too strong.

"I'm the one who asking you, Nina..!" He looked into her eyes and leaned in to her.

"I just went looking for fresh air. Now, let go off me.."

"No.."

"You know, you make me confused. Yesterday you were ignoring me, and all of sudden you acting like you're jealous man." She shoot back at him.

When she was about to say something, suddenly Jin kissed her hard, made her silent without words. His heart pounding rapidly and desire to have her become stronger.

"Jin...." Nina didn't say anything else as she lose herself to him.

* * *

**A/N : ooh I'm such a cliff hanger..! :P**

**any suggestions are welcomed, please review if you wanted to.**

**'til next chapter..**

**xoxo,**

**Sierra**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey fellas, I'm back with the latest chapter. I'm trying to finish this chapter as soon as I could.**_

_**But maybe the next chapter will take a bit longer because I will be busy with my job.**_

_**So, I hope you guys still want to wait. **_

_**And thanks for lovely review..!! they're made me smile :)**_

_Disclaimer : If I own Tekken, I will announced Jin Kazama and Nina Williams as a lover. Bwahahahaha._

* * *

Some people think that the life he lived is very tedious, exhausting, and stressful. Having a high position in an organization isn't an easy thing, because the higher a person's position, the higher their responsibilities and duties. This is what he feels right now, but he also feels proud because it means that he was needed. Sometimes he's just too focused on his work and forgets about his personal life. A man of his age at this time may have found someone to accompany them, or perhaps some even are married or have a family.

He's actually an attractive guy, but he's too dedicated to his job, and opportunity to interact with the opposite sex is rare. True, if he wanted he could just get women easily. Unfortunately Lars wasn't the kind of a guy who easily attracted by beauty alone. If only he'd met with a woman who could steal his heart, maybe he'll give up his job. Apparently, it wasn't possible because he knew exactly how the current situation. But, this burden also felt by his comrades, so for now he doesn't think much about it.

During his last weeks in Russia, he discovered the meaning of friendship among his comrades. He was grateful for it. To him, friendship is very important, and it made him open to share his comrades' opinions about the war. Later, he began to question whether the path he's choosing now is the best for everyone. Of course, he was loyal. Even he was very loyal to Mishima Zaibatsu, so he began to doubt.

Headquarters

Lars and some of his men arrived at Headquarters. He stopped when a guard saluted and greeted him. "Good afternoon. How is your trip, sir?" The guard asked him with enthusiasm.

"Afternoon. The trip was very tiring, but I think I should report to him first. Is Mr. Kazama still in his office?" actually he wanted to rest, but he heard rumors circulating that Jin is conducting secret projects, he's definitely after something. He just wants to know why Jin kept this from him.

"Yes, Sire. Mr. Kazama was in his office, but Ms. Williams was also there." The guard explained to him.

"Thank you, I'm going to see him now. Tougo, you and the others go ahead. I still got something to do." Lars nodded to him and went to Jin's office.

Little did he know, he came at the wrong time.

* * *

Her whole body felt hot, not because of heat emanating from fireplace but due to an overwhelming passion between them. Hands that were touching her body as if promising warmth in its every touch. No one has ever made her like this before. Every kisses that landed on her made her forget all that's happening around them. She could only moan with pleasure when his mouth attacking her neck. Both lying on the floor, touching each other. She wanted more than that but afraid what if her feeling now is just temporary. She didn't want to give in to lust, so when he manages to unbutton her shirt, she tried to stop him before going any further.

"Jin, its... not a good idea.. We better stop..."

"Shhh.. Why should we stop? Don't you want me?" Jin cupped her face, and kissed her gently. He wanted to reassure her that everything will be fine.

" .... I....." Nina look at him in the eye, blushed when Jin gave her a light kiss in her cheek. But even so, She won't let him get her that easily. She prevented his hand to continue unbutton her shirt, and said "Not now..."

"Don't reject me, Nina. I know you want me." Then he kissed her with passion, eventually she could only surrender.

Felling he kissed down her neck, she moaned his name. This makes him eager for more. He desperately wanted to hear her moan.

Before he could get any further, Suddenly Lars came in and was surprised to see them both lying on the floor with Nina's shirt slightly opened.

"Oh my effin' God..!" Nina quickly got up and fixes her shirt, while Jin looks annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I've been knocking on the door for 5 minutes and heard no answers, so I came in." Lars felt ashamed and guilty of disturbing their hot make out session. What he witnessed before seemed to affect his innocence. Poor man...

"No.. No.. it's fine, I've just finished with him. Uh.. I have to go now.." Nina strode off past him and left the room.

_'What?? Finished?? How about ME?'_ Jin could only let out a wry smile and a cynical look at Lars.

"Lars, you're in big trouble."

At the time, Lars felt that he should stay a bit longer in Russia. This time he was hoping that maybe Jin will give him a chance to explain. Or escape.

* * *

"Damn, that was close!" Nina cursing loudly to herself as she reached her room.

_'Fortunately, Lars came at that time, otherwise she would have made love with Jin now. But, Didn't she actually wants it? Didn't she also briefly aroused? And more importantly, why she so easily captivated by him? Maybe she needs to discuss this issue with him. She's not his girlfriend. Never will. She's only his bodyguard. Why did he treat her like that? Men are shit.'_

Nina was lying on her bed, she reminded herself that she couldn't be more than bodyguard for him. She trained professional, never mixing between feelings and work.

_'But he's a good kisser...'_ She touched her lips, and smile. Part of her also wanted to be close with him. The way his body leaned closer to her, his strong arms wrapped around hers, his intoxicating scent almost made her want to go back to his room and scream _'Fuck me!_'. But she's not cheap like her sister, she's got pride.

She hugged her pillow, and quickly toss it in the corner. "Shit, Why do I think about her?"

Then, she grinned slyly. She knows her plan next..

* * *

**The next day at enemy's headquarters**

"Oh, beautiful morning in a boring place. I'm so bored, Kazuya has no time to accompany me. I wonder where he went?" Anna got up from bed and put on her robes. She walks toward bar counters and mixed her own drink. She pressed the button near her desk and called her servant.

"I'm at your service, Miss." A butler bowed his head to her. He holds several folders and a bucket of roses.

"What's my schedule today?" Anna sat on the couch and stirs her drink. "There's no meeting today, only few documents need to be checked. And this morning there's a courier who delivered the roses along with a letter for you." He hands her the letter and put the roses on the table.

"Hmm.. maybe it's from my secret admirer." She smile widely and waved to her servant to get lost.

Anna read the letter with a glowing face.

xoxoxo

**_Dear my lovely lady, my life without you beside me makes me feel empty and lonely. I'd love to meet you, and remember our good moments together._**

**_I was dreaming about you last night,_**

**_L_**

xoxoxo

Anna blushed after reading the letter and write their meeting address. "I know you won't be able to forget me, Lee.."

She decided that she would meet him, so she'll wear her most sexy outfit to give him a surprise. Today doesn't seems as bored as she'd thought.

* * *

**Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin's Office**

Jin was busy meeting with several scientists who he had assigned to his new project. His room was heavily guarded, even his personal bodyguards are not allowed in the room at this time. Meanwhile, in the outside, Nina was talking to someone on her phone, she will run her plans today.

"Listen Craig, I know you don't like me, but let me speak first." She paused and then continued. "You know my sister, right? Do you want to meet her? I can arrange that for you."

"Leave it to me, I already take care of everything. I'll text you the address." She smiled, it seems her plan would succeed.

It's time to give Anna a lesson. She was still upset because Anna shot her not long ago.

The meeting has ended, and the scientist has already started to leave. They're escorted by several bodyguards. Nina eyeing them carefully then walked into the room.

"So, what are they doing here? Is there a problem?"

Nina asked him, but Jin only give her short answer. "Just a regular meeting."

He took a deep breath then face her. "About last night, I don't want you to think that I only use you. I'm aware of what I was doing. I just want you to know that." His eyes met her, waiting for her answer. He silently hoping that Nina didn't break his heart. He wanted her to trust him.

"Jin, I think last night was a mistake. It shouldn't happen between us. We're just a partner. Not lover. And I'm not what you think I am.." Then she turned around so that Jin can't read her expression. She was afraid if she looked him in the eye, she would say otherwise. It pained her to say something like this to him.

"I hope you can understand, people like us wouldn't have a future together." She feels that she is the most naive woman in the world.

To be continued.....................................

* * *

I was really MEAN to them. Why I always make them miserable?? XD

Don't get mad at me, I promise I'll make it up. Lol

Feedbacks, anyone? ^-^

Sierra


	8. Chapter 8

_**I've finished my work early so I can continue writing this chapter. Sorry if it's short one. I just can't seem to make a longer chapter. I feel bad about torturing Jin and Nina at the last chapter, but as I promised I'll make it up to you. So here's the latest chapter guys, enjoy!!**_

_Disclaimer: If I own Tekken, then I'm rich now and I wouldn't have to work my ass off. Lol_

* * *

**_Previous chapter:_**

"I hope you can understand, people like us wouldn't have a future together." She feels that she is the most naive woman in the world.

She felt uncomfortable as she said this to him. Honestly, she didn't know how to behave after last night. It'll be awkward for them, and she haven't prepared for this. All she had been taught is how to hurt and kill. She didn't know what love is. Hell, she never thought that she could love someone. She didn't want to.

She turned and smiled at him. "Well, I think we need not discuss this any further. There are still many things that we need to worry about." She tried to look cheerful, hoping that he won't be able to read her.

Jin looked at her distrustfully. Watching the look on her face, he felt that Nina had lied to herself. Probably because these feelings are still new to her. He believed that he could win her heart. Because the truth is, behind her cold demeanor, she has a fragile heart.

"I know. I'll wait until you're ready to admit your feelings toward me." Then he went to leave her alone. He needs to wait.

* * *

**The Peninsula hotel, Tokyo**

"Oh my, why did he choose this place for our date? Does it mean that he didn't want anyone to know this?" She was pacing in a luxurious hotel room, wore a skimpy dress and sipping a glass of wine. 'I think he's got a point, if we were dating in his apartment, someone will found out. Kazuya will surely kill me if he knew that I was cheating with his stepbrother.' She convinced herself and smile, knowing that she was playing safe. "Sneaky bastard.." She chuckled.

She feels impatient to wait for her lover. Suddenly she wanted to give him a surprise. She had a great idea.

A few minutes later she had changed to lingerie. She turns off the lights, and lay in bed while waiting for her lover. She fell asleep eventually.

Not long after, someone entered the room. He walked carefully, and locked the door. Then he saw the woman is ready for their 'date'. He became anxious when he saw her asleep, only wearing lingerie.

'It seems I have to thank Nina later.' He grinned and enjoying beautiful scenery in front of him. Then he stripped his clothes, and approached her in bed.

.Anna was shocked when her bed creaked, then she opened her eyes and scream.

"What are you doing here, Kingkong?? Get away from me, you disgusting furry animals!" She tried to get out of bed, but Marduk pulled her back into the bed. "Hey baby, long time no see. Did you miss me? "

Anna tried to fight him. She didn't want this monster to touch her. "Don't hey baby me! Your ugly face makes me sick..! Let me go! "

She was trapped into his embrace. She could barely breathe because his hairy chest covered her face. "Just give up, sweetheart. Don't fight me, it would only make me want you more.." Marduk tried to kiss her. "You're disgusting!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo...!"

A few steps from their room, Nina laughed with satisfaction. This way is much better to repay Anna. She could still hear her cursing and screaming from that room.

"Paybacks, bitch!"

Then she left that place with a smug face.

* * *

**VIP room, Paradiso Night club, Tokyo**

The night club crowded atmosphere made him dizzy. He has spent many hours here, drunk and accompanied by two sultry females.

"Tell me, why are women so hard to guess?" He asked the woman sitting beside him, the woman breathes cigarette smoke and then answer him. "Women likes to play, they more interested if the man tried hard to get them." Then she stroked his face, and leaned on his chest. "But what woman could refuse a handsome man like you?" and she tried to kiss him.

While Jin was too drunk and be kissed by the women who tried to seduce him. The other one kneeled down and rubbed his thigh. "Don't worry, handsome. We will make you forget her."

Jin felt her hand touching his crotch. He was shocked, and then pulled her up. "Oww..! Don't be upset, baby. I just want to pleasure you." The woman said with seducing tone. But then she was afraid when Jin gave her fierce look. That makes both of them scared and left him alone. After they left, Jin took another bottle of sake and drank himself to death.

* * *

**Mishima Zaibatsu**

Meanwhile, Nina has returned to base and was talking with Lars.

"Actually what happened between the two of you? Are you -..." Nina cut him off before he finished the question."I don't want to discuss that." Nina gave him a quick answer.

"So what I saw last night wasn't just coincidence, right?" Lars teases her. She snorted and tried to divert his attention.

"You're home early, was everything went fine there?" She asked, glancing at him. Lars sighed, and then replied. "Although the situation was under control, but I felt there was a something wrong. So I decided to come back early."

"What do you mean?" Nina gave him curiosity look. If Lars felt something weird then it might be an important issue. She didn't doubt his loyalty to Mishima Zaibatsu, she's worried about his loyalty to Jin.

"I feel that Jin's hiding something. Don't you ever wondering why he never tells us his real main goal? He just simply ordered us to attack G-corporation. I just felt he had another motive behind this." Lars lowered his voice.

"Whatever his purpose, we shouldn't doubt him. he certainly had good reason for not telling us. I was hired to become his personal bodyguard. Not to questioning him. I hope you understand what I mean, this isn't something we can carelessly talk about." Nina smiled to Lars. Frankly, she also wanted to know what Jin's main goal this entire time, but she won't force him to tell her.

A guard approached them, he seemed in a hurry. "Miss, we got a situation, we got a word that young master was unconscious in a night club."

"What the hell he was thinking?? This is bad, Nina. If our enemy knew that Jin was alone in such circumstances they will attack us." Lars looks worried. She sighed then nodded to him.

"Fine, I'm going to fetch him. You stay on guard here. Less people know, the better."

* * *

**VIP room, Paradiso Night Club**

He lay on the couch, holding an empty bottle. How many bottles he had been drinking? He lost count. His vision blurred, and fell when he tried to stand.

Nina stood in the doorway, placing her hands on her hips. "Damnit, Jin. I thought that you can hold your liquor." She squinted at him. "Why do you drink a lot?" She tried to help him stand, but he's heavy. "You're such a pain the ass.." She frowned at him. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

He's just mumbling and almost made her stumble. "Why do you care?" Nina stared at him and feels guilty, before she could answer him, he was back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin's Quarters**

"I'll take it from here. You dismissed." Nina sent the guards away, and carried Jin to his bed. "God, you know how heavy you are?" She dropped him on his bed, nearly fell above him. She didn't aware of their current position.

Suddenly Nina felt the urge to kiss him. She stroked his handsome face and felt her heart thumping. Nina kissed him softly on the lips. Then she realized what she was just doing. Her face flushed and she closes her eyes.

When she's about to leave him, Jin grabbed her hands and put it into his chest.

"Don't run away from me..." He said to her unconsciously. She sat on the edge of his bed and said "I won't leave you..."

Hour by hour has passed, he still held her hand and was fast asleep. Nina remains on his side, watching him sleeping. "I'm sorry if I made you like this, Jin."

Before she leaves, she takes off his clothes and shoes then covered him with blankets. Nina glanced at him before she left his room.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Ouch...!! This is the worst hangover I've ever felt." Jin growled, clutching his throbbing head. He cursed silently when the sunlight streaming through the window. He need to go back to sleep. Jin would fire anyone who dares to disturb his sleep.

Not long before he was asleep, the maid came in and brought a cup of tea and breakfast. Nina appeared and told the maid to get out. She shook his body, trying to wake him up. Jin covered his face with pillows. She rolled her eyes, and shook him violently.

"The hell.....!!" Jin got up angrily and almost threw a pillow at her, but cancels it because it was Nina. "Ow, my head..." He moaned and fell back into his bed.

"Get up, Jin. We have an appointment." Nina bent her body and placing her hands on her hips. He didn't answer. She shook her head and poking his chest. Jin saw this coming and grabs her hands then pulling her on top of him. Their eyes met. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushing.

Jin smiled, and whispered to her. "Looks like I can't fire you.." He wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heart pounding. That moment, she lost into his embrace. But she soon realized that and get away from him.

"Huh..?" She was lost for words, and looked embarrassed.

Jin studied her from below and chuckled. "What's wrong? You act like a schoolgirl who just gets her first love letter."

She was pissed and yells at him "Shut up! Jin, you better get up now.." flashed him a sly look.

He laughed and got up from his bed. Jin stretched his arms to relieve some kinks. Nina wasn't aware looking at him, imagining the strength of his muscles. She gulped, and tries to distract her dirty thoughts from her minds.

"So what our schedule today?" Jin asked her, and takes a sip at his tea. "Meeting with our weapon supplier, the jet will be ready within thirty minutes to take us to Rio de Janeiro."

Jin didn't finish his breakfast, and then walked into bathroom. He glanced at her "Care to join?"

Nina widened her eyes and slightly blushed. "No, Thanks. I'll pass."

He only gave her a teasing smile.

_To be continued.................._

* * *

**_A/N : I hope this chapter didn't sound rushed. I'm still thinking whether I should make lemon in the next chapter or not. I haven't write lemon before, so its gunna be my first. Any suggestion??? :)_**

**_p.s : I'm so happy that I've met Sakuu-chan at facebook. So my reviewers are real after all..!! Lol_**

**_Don't mind me, I'm just overreacting. Lmao_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, here's the chapter 9. It's going to be a **__**graphic **__**lemon here, so if you still a minor or do not wish to read it please press the back button. **_

_**I'm so nervous..**_

_Disclaimer: I own Tekken. Can you believe it? Lol_

* * *

_**Jin's private jet**_

"So, you just going to left Lars in charge there?" Nina leaned back at her seat. They've been flying for almost three hours. "Yes, why do you ask?" Jin nodded at her, he folded his newspaper and put it next to him. "Well, I let him to handle Mishima Zaibatsu for a while, let see how much he can figure everything while I'm absent. That'll be interesting, don't you think?"

"if you say so.." Nina glanced at him and smirks. "Very mysterious aren't we, Jin?"

Jin smile at her. He already planned this since the beginning, Jin has put suspicions on him. "Let's just say that I had prepared."

There had been an awkward silence between them. "Nina, can you get me a cup of coffee?" Jin says in a bored tone. "Huh? Why not ask the attendant?" She gave him questionable look. "Oh, I dismiss them, besides I want to have private time alone with you.."

"What? You just want to pull a prank on me, huh?" She rolled her eyes then folding her arms under her breast. "And define _'private time'_!"

He chuckled, and leaned back. "Just do what you told, Nina." Jin put his sunglasses on and looks away.

"Fine." She went to the pantry.

"What a nice trip...." Jin grinned widely.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? Do I look like a servant?" She grumbled as she makes a coffee. Nina sees a stewardess uniform in the closet, and suddenly a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Well, if he wants to _'play'_, I'll show him how I play."

Few minutes later, Nina clad in sexy stewardess uniform pushing carts of food towards Jin's seat.

"What took you so long?" Jin who looks seriously read a newspaper, suddenly taken aback when he saw her. Did he ever think that Nina Williams is good looking? He will take those thoughts back. Nina Williams is an extremely attractive woman. Leaving him completely dumbfounded, she bent her body to his level and speaks in a seductive tone. "Sorry for making you wait, Master...."

But he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and her calling him like that in seductive voice and attitude only made him imagining inappropriate things in his mind. Nina let out a soft sigh and was about to put a cup of coffee in the table, she spilled some of that in his thigh on purpose. He growled feeling hot.

"Oh my, please forgive me... master. Let me clean it up..." Nina grabs a napkin and wiped his thigh in teasing manner. "Uh...., Nina maybe you should stop that...." Jin trailed off. He began to feel something familiar and trying to hold his composure. He gulped, _'This will be a stressful flight.'_

* * *

_**Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro**_

Finally after the long stressful flight, they arrived in Rio de Janeiro. The hot weather makes them sweaty and tired, they decided that they will be rest at the hotel first.

"Hmm.. Look what we have here. I think I will enjoy my time staying here." Nina noticed that this is the most expensive suite. Both of furniture and decor are very expensive looking. She spotted a Jacuzzi and eager to soak herself in there. 'That's what I expect from penthouse suite.' She says to herself. "So what are we going to do now, Jin?" She asked him.

Jin leaned on the door and gave her a smirk. "Sleep. I'm sure that you're tired, right?" Then he went into the bedroom. There was a king-sized bed that looks very comfortable, and the room has been decorated with works of art, exotic carpets and French fabrics making the ultimate in luxury. On the side of the room was a balcony overlooking the Copacabana beach with stunning views.

"Sleeping sounds good to me.." She dropped herself on the bed, and closes her eyes. Jin looked at her and laughed. "What?" She asked him, feeling uneasy with him looking at her like that. "There's only one bed.." He followed her to lay on the bed. "So..?" She gave him a _'I don't give a crap' _look.

He rolled at his side and twirling her hair. "So, we have to sleep together in this bed unless you want to sleep on the couch. Or outside." She notices his wicked smile.

"Not happening, I was lying in this bed first, so this is mine." She just laughs and turns away from him. "Last time I checked, you still have to obey me." He loved to make her upset. "What? You're not going to kick me out, won't you?" Nina got up and shot him unbelievable look.

* * *

Later that night she was changing in the bathroom. She hates sharing a bed with him. It wasn't like she object it actually, but she thought it will be awkward for them for sleeping in the same bed. _'Humph, that selfish bastard indeed won the bed, but the Jacuzzi is still mine..' _She laughed.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jin came in wearing only a bathrobe. She jolted, and covers herself with a yukata. "Can you give me some privacy?" She almost lost her temper. "I didn't see anything..." Jin said innocently.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I've already finished change." Jin gave her a teasing smile. "Well, you can stay if you want..."

Nina blushed and then strode off past him and muttering something nasty.

* * *

"This is exactly what I need..." Nina relaxed herself in Jacuzzi and sipping a glass of champagne. Thinking back about how they tease each other made her blush a little. Somehow she likes him tease her like that, but a part of her feel angry being easily show her emotions. She admit that shared the same bed with him made her body tingled. And when he's invited her to stay in bathroom was very sexy.

'_I sounded like desperate woman..' _She mentally needs some fast reliefs. "Oh no.. What am I thinking? I'm in the middle of mission. Well, not really.. but I still needs to get ride of this feeling inside of me.." She sighed heavily, and let the warm water calm her body.

"Something's on your mind?" Nina quickly turned towards him, and regretted having done it. As if the earlier teasing isn't enough, she still has to see him. Actually there's nothing wrong with him, just bare-chested with body still wet from his bath, and his muscles taut and strong makes her imagine what it's like being hugged by his arms.

He took off his towel around his waist, and that almost made her drowned in Jacuzzi. _'Thank God he's not naked..' _

Next thing she knows, Jin was already in the Jacuzzi with her. "You're so cruel.." Nina breathed heavily and looked at him in the eye. "What have I done?" Jin scooted closer in to her.

"Don't come any closer..!" Nina almost shouted, but it only made him moved closer. "Why???" He nearly shouted as well. "Because..." She looks away from him. Her heart pounding fast and she needs to say something. "Because.. you made me... want.. you..." She gasped and her cheeks are flustered.

Jin let out a small laugh, and moved closer until he can feel her breath against his neck. He traced his finger over her lips and leaned closer to her. "There's nothing wrong about it, Nina..." Their eyes met and Nina put her hands on his chest, slowly makes her way to his neck. She bit her lips, and stroking his face. _'God, he's handsome..'_

Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and places his lips on hers. Kissed her softly and just savored the moment. She opened her mouth to give him better access, and moaning when their tongue intertwined. The soft kiss turned into more passionate, and their mouth battling in dominance. Hands were roaming in to each others body, exploring every curves and skin. Nina wrapped her legs around his waist, while her hands caressing his body. His body supported hers and his arms pulling her closer until her soft breast crushing against his hard torso. Jin kissed her hungrily, tasting the sweetness of her lips. Finally, they broke apart. Her breath ragged and she licked his lips. "I want you, Jin Kazama...." Jin answers her with another kiss, and carrying her out of Jacuzzi towards his room.

He laid her body on the bed carefully, and climbing over her without breaking contact between their lips. He desperately wants to taste every inch of her. He kissed her neck, earning soft moans from her lips. He felt her grinding against him, make him want to explore her body further. He's licking her neck, sucking her skin while Nina tugging on his waistband. He trailed his kisses between valleys of her breast, his teeth pulling her bikini's ribbon and now she's topless, giving him a full view of her round beauties. "Ohhh.... Jin..." Nina moaned loudly when she felt his tongue encircled her nipple and sucking it like a newborn. This aroused him fully, Jin massaging the others as his mouth busy with its twins. She's moaned his name, feeling herself wetter every second. He continues to give his attention to her breast, his left hand moving down to her belly and finally reach its destinations. She gasped as his finger caressing her sensitive nub, she can't wait any longer.

"Jin... please.. I can't wait.." Nina's pulling his head from her breast, freeing her swollen nipple from his mouth, and kissed him hard. "Don't tease me...."

Jin gave her smirk and tugged her panties down. He needed her so bad right now. Nina spreading her legs, so he can position himself between them. He helped her to remove his trousers, and gasped as she caressed his fully-erect manhood. "So big.. " She blushed slightly.

Couldn't wait any longer, he rubbed his manhood on her sensitive nub before pushing inside her. She closes her eyes and bit her lips. Jin studied her face, searching any sign of hurt. He's afraid that he will hurt her. She opened her eyes and squirmed, giving him a signal to continue. Jin began thrusting slowly to building their rhythm, moaned her name as he continue thrusting in and out of her while held the urge to move faster. "Don't hold back, Jin.." She locked her legs around him, and moving her hips. Jin didn't hesitate to move faster and harder. Both of them lost in pleasure. He loves to hear her moaning his name erotically. It felt so good inside her, he quickened his pace while kissing her. She takes his finger on her lips and sucked on it. He felt her walls clenching tightly around him, she was close. "uh..hh..harder..." She plead at him, and he give her exactly what she wanted. his hand moved to her sensitive nub, slightly pinched it and make her squeal and bucked her hips. Groaned, he thrusting urgently, feeling his manhood throbbed inside her and her walls tightened, milking him completely. They both moaned loudly as they're climaxed. He stays embedded her and he slumped forward.

Jin cupped her face and was about to said something to her. "I ...lov..." but Nina place her fingers on his lips and shook her head. "Don't say it..." Their eyes met.

'_Maybe she's right, I'll ended up hurting her if I said that I love her..'_

To be continued...

* * *

_**A/N: OMG...!! my first lemon and I'm so embarassed..! I think I'm gonna hide myself for a month now.**_

_**This chapter is fully Jin and Nina, no intruders. Lol**_

_**Please say something....**_

_***covering my face with pillows***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the long wait, I was preoccupied by a lost kitten. I found him abandoned by its mother near my house, and those little kids were poking him. I just can't stand to watching him being hurt by those kids. So, I picked him up from the street, and now I've been treating him so he could get better.**_

_**I try to put Steve in my storyline, maybe give him an important role later. I know it's slow, but I enjoyed writing this story and hopefully I will be able to finish it... :)**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing Tekken character..._

_

* * *

_

**Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro.**

Nina looked at the man who lying beside her, his sleeping face seems peaceful and calm yet there still a hint of alertness. There is something that encourages her to touch his face, to feel his heart beat against her, or simply to inhale his musky scent. Her fingers gently brushed his bangs, and traced her fingers in to his lips. _'Why did you say that to me...? It would only make me expect too much from you. I don't know what love is, Jin...' _

He stirred in his sleeps for a moment then brought his left arm to embrace her. She stiffened and sighed deeply then put her hands over the tattoo on his left arm. Those symbols are his curse, his power and his destiny. His hunger for greater power and desire of revenge has been to long become a burden in his life. Same thing goes for her, she understand how it feels to always lingering on past, desire of freedom, and will to survive, but at the same time feeling emptiness in her life. Something that makes them needs each other.

Slowly, she removed herself from his embrace. The morning sunrise began to crept from the window, enveloping both of them with its warmth. Nina stretched her arms then wrapping her nude form with a sheet. Carefully not to make any noise to disturb him, she tiptoed towards balcony to enjoy the morning breeze and smell of the beach. These are the rare moments where she felt calm in solitude.

Jin opened his eyes to see his golden beauty standing on balcony, watching the salty breeze blowing her hair. She looks like an angel to him, though she probably disagrees with him. No matter what, she still an angel in his heart. She was his, will always be. He smiled and crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She felt so right in his arms. "Morning, my summer goddess..." he planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck and inhale her lavender scented hair. Nina blushed then turned her head to face him. "Good morning, I didn't know that you are such a charmer..." She grinned at him, and relaxed to his embrace. He kissed her along her delicate neck then whisper to her ear. "I'm getting used to it, especially if you'll always wake beside me." He tightens his hug. "Hmm, I'm not a type of woman who likes sweet talks, it's not my thing. I thought you've already known that, Jin..." She glanced at him.

"Just what I'd expected, you're so hard to conquer." He laughed and put his chin above her head, just keep holding her. She could feel his heartbeat through their closeness. For a while they just savor this moment, staring at the waves that rippled in the blue sea and enjoy the sun's warmth.

_Was I wrong to turn away when I had the chance with you?  
Your smile would light up my day  
Your laughter would lift my heart_

_But I was too stupid to realize your pure feelings for me  
All the hints you gave me  
Why did I not pay attention at all?_

_Will you give me a chance?  
I will promise to be yours  
Can you turn my midnight into your day?  
Can you be mine if I asked?_

"Weird isn't it? We of all people could fall into this feeling... I thought that my life would be filled with emptiness... and here we seek and try to find something to fill those hole in our heart.." She snuggled close to him.

_Even though you could've been mine  
Even though it was my own mistake  
Could you forgive me and take me under your wings?_

He turned her face towards him, his finger tracing the softness of her face, then looked at her meaningfully. Their nose touching and his lips meet hers.

I'm forever, crying for you  
I'm forever, missing for you  
Baby I love you, I'm waiting for you

* * *

**Hop Kee Restaurant. Yokohama, Japan.**

"Hey Steve, stop playing with your walkie-talkie. Even you call her like a million times, she won't pick your phone. Just give up already...!" Marshall yelled at him before turning around to continue his job. He's been working as dishwasher in this restaurant for quite some time. Usually Steve and Paul will raid his kitchen when the restaurant is closed. As long as his boss doesn't know about it, they're free to hanging around.

Steve ignored him, it's almost half an hour he tried to call Nina, but to no avail. It always goes straight to her voicemail. Sighing, he decides to try later. He just want to know how her mother's doing, probably planning to meet her. He want to get know her better, his only family. At least he still can try, right?

"I don't get it. First she tried to kill you, and she knows who you are, yet she remains emotionless. Talk about heartless. Boy, its better if you don't even know her at all..." Paul added. He sat beside Steve and gave him a sympathy look while chugging a can of coke.

"You don't understand. I spent my entire life looking for my family." Steve explained to them. Sometimes it's difficult to tell his personal life, so he doesn't expect they will understand.

"Uh, Things get pretty ugly if we keep talking about depressing subject." Marshall showed up with a pan of pizza and puts it on the table. "Snack anyone? Here's my special recipe pizza..!!" He said proudly.

All of them watched him suspiciously. "Hmm...you know what? I think you should take a first bite.." Paul rubbed his chin while glanced at Steve who nodded in agreement. "You guys hurt my heart. I've made it special for you guys..." But they're still looking at him. "What..? I didn't put any laxative in it...!"

"Yeah, really. I didn't even make it to the bathroom last time..." Paul retorted. It's the most embarrassing moment in his life. Sometimes Marshall's jokes went too far. "Tch... Fine." Annoyed treated like this, Marshall grabs a bite and chews it slowly. Steve and Paul exchanged glances and grinned widely. "See? It's totally harmless. You guys just being too paranoid!" Marshall gave them 'told you so' look. Then they all laughed hysterically.

* * *

**Convention room, Copacabana Palace.**

She stood watching him and his client discussed war's supply and equipments. Normally there would be no reason for her to accompany him when meeting, but he insists that she attend and learn all of his plans. Maybe this is a sign that he entrusted everything to her. Even so, she will stand by his decision and gave her loyalty to him.

Their moment earlier had made her see the other side of him that he never showed to others. Something he used to hide with his mask. That worried her, worried if everything they've been trough only weaken her heart. It's too late for now, because she's already fall deep into his life, and their desire.

Jin glanced at his watch and decided to end their meeting. "I'm sure everyone already knows what needs to be done and I expected everything will go as we planned." He nodded as they saluting then began to leave the meeting room. Nina approached and stood beside him. "There's one thing that I want you to look into." He gestured her to sit down, then gave her a document which labeled 'GSO'.

"I don't know if this is valid or not. I get it from my informants who worked at G-Corp R&D facilities." He explained to her. "Sure, I'll look into it." Then she walked outside with him following her.

As they walked in the hallway, her cell phone rang and she stopped to check on it. There are dozen voicemail for her, she frowned. Who the hell left her a message for her this many? But then she feel surprised after she knows who had been trying to called her. _'Steve.....?'_

"Something's wrong?" Jin eyed her, demanding to know. She smiled weakly then told him. "It's Steve, he's tried to contact me many times. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Do you mind if I meet him later?"

"Hmm... it depends. If you promised that you won't hide anything from me then I will let you." Jin said jokingly, and hope that she will play along. "Oh.. puh..lease..! You've already know who Steve is.." She rolled her eyes and put back her cell phone into her pocket. "So, are we going back to Japan now?"

He nodded to her and kept walking. "I believe we've left him long enough to found something interesting."

* * *

**Alleyway near Marshall's workplace.**

Steve walked casually while shoved his hand into his pockets. He worked at night till the next morning if he gets a lot of challengers. On his way to Jay's billiard and Lounge, someone was stalking him. He slowed down his pace, and prepared himself. He waited until his stalker was closer to him, then he felt something powerful and fast directed to him. Just in time, Steve managed to avoid the super-kick which finally hits the wall. "Damn..!! I almost got you, Foxy...!!" The red haired man who wore cowboy boots grinned at him.

"Hwoarang..! Man, did you actually think that you can beat me so easily?" He sneered back and shook his head. Hwoarang scratched his head, it was his trademark. "Got any time to spar?"

"Nope. I'm busy, what are you doing here anyway?" Steve replied. "I heard a rumor that paranormal boy is going to announce the sixth tournament so I was planning to defeat him once and for all..." Hwoarang bluffs his knuckles and approaching him.

"Dude, are still pursue your expired rivalry?" Steve's remark shocked him. "It's a matter of pride, Man...!! I won't let him get away after what he did to me!" Hwoarang spats back and felt his temper rising. "Then why did you have to wait until the tournament starts? You're wasting your time for playing around." Steve gave him a bitter comment and starts walking. "What??? Those guards won't let me to meet him, and that blonde bomb chick gave me creeps!"

Upon hearing this, Steve turned back and smacked Hwoarang's head. "Ouch! What the hell...?!!" Hwoarang groaned painfully and clutched his head. "That's my mom you're talking about."

"Say whaaaaaat?????" His jaw dropped. "Dude, no fudging way she's your mother..! She still smokin' hot..!! You mean she's a MILF??? " But Hwoarang receive another smack from Steve then cursing loudly. "You don't need to hit me over and over, man..."

"Next time, choose more polite words." Steve raised his eyebrow and left him. "Wait..! Where are you going?" Hwoarang got up and chased him. "Work."

* * *

**Jay's billiard and Lounge.**

"So you worked here, huh?" Hwoarang sat on leather sofa. "Yeah. It wasn't so bad. At least I can still make a living." Steve handed him a bottle of beer. Then leaned in to mini-bar, swallowed his bear.

"Awesome. Dude, places like this always filled with sexy chicks...!" Hwoarang laughed and looked around.

Just then, a slender girl carrying billiard stick approached them. "Wanna play....?" She asked seductively.

Hwoarang's eyes widened and toss his friend a smug face. "Dude, Aren't we a lucky ducks?" He whispered to his friend and then replying the girl. "I'm so in...!"

Steve only rubbed his forehead and let his friend do what he wants. 'Nah, I think you're Donald duck.'

_To be continued....  
_

* * *

**_A/N : Phew, another chapter done. I hope that song doesn't sound too whiny for you guys. I just can't stop listening that song for two days. Lol_**

**_Oh, and do you think I should put Xiaoyu in my story? Hurry up and vote now.. :)  
_**

**_P.s : For Jin/Nina fans I hope you guys come to chat in 'Black and Blonde' forums. Let's jazz up the forum! ^o^_**


End file.
